ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reo 54/Is it too Late to say Sorry now?
No, i don't listen to Justib Bieber. It's the Radio's fault. and no, i don't listen to the radio, the malaka that i satyed with in Greece does. Anyways... I'm here to apologise for well.. Inactiveness. Lately i've been very inactive. Back in january i contributed everyday, even while in Greece, but when i got back, i went pretty much inactive. Why? well...Art School. Am i really blaming ARt School for not coming on BTFF? Well it's my final year as some of you might know and its not that easy. There's a lot of work i have and i havent really decided on my final work yet... I was gonna go for something Ben 10 and BTFF related, but i think i'm gonna go for cars and guns. Btw, i started on watching GGO, i mean SAO II. School hasn't been that bad. it's really nothing that i stress my self out on. School is EZ. Now folk dancing- Yeah, i do Folk dancing if you didn't know. It's fun. It is difficult. i come home late like after 9 pm and than i have homework, which i don't do often, i just watch YouTube instead. And i have these rehearsals 3 time a week, tho i go only 2 times for some reason. those Fridays just fall out. Anyways to top all that, i have had a koncert every week this month. Is it Koncert or Concert? Who cares? Probably my English Teacher :P Yeah, 7th, 12th, 20th, 27th of February and 3rd of March. And those are just concerts. I also have olympiads. 1st - Latvian Language and Literature, 12th - Math (3rd Place), 22nd German language (2nd Place) and that's February. 9th March - Woodcraft. 10th March - Geography. oh and on gthe 27th of February i have a LEGO Robotics competition. So yeah, i'm busy and tbh, when i come on BTFF, i'm not sure of what to even do here, since all my project work is on an other wiki, that's where all the setup is happening. Now, you might have spotted that i have a free Sunday almost every week...what do i do? I watch YouTube and catch up with my fave TV Shows like Blindspot, Gotham, Arrow (finally finished Season 3) and i justs started Lucifer tonight. Damn that show is pretty awesome. i want to wathc more and more. why am i even writing this when i could be watching ep 4. I have worked out some things for this project. I'm missing one or two key characters and than i can start writing (Or i can replace them with ?? and ???? for now) And i plan to release the Krakken episode 1 of the series i have most progress on at the March Fanon Con. So look forqard for that. As for Alien of the Week..i forgot, just like my Anniversary. Yeah...i have no plans to bring it back any time soon. Maybe summer. Well, I'm sorry for beaing Inactive, i'm not really sure on waht to even do here anymore, so yeah. My new project will come out for sure and yeah stay tunned for any updates and once again, sorry for breaking Alien of the Week, for the 3rd Time Is that a habit now? Hello! You people know alot about Trucks! Bing Bing Bong! (Wall - Blog - ) 22:42, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ~Reo~ Category:Blog posts Category:Reo 54